Cupid's Love?
by InsomniacEsha
Summary: Troy and Gabriella met in Elementary School. Then in middle school they finally tell each other how they feel. What happens? Will their friends be okay with it? What about the school? Find out in Cupid's Love?
1. Summery

**Cupid's Love?  
**Summery: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton had a crush on each other since they were in Elementary School. When Middle School comes Troy becomes the Jock while Gabriella becomes the Geek. What happens when Troy and Gabriella try to tell each other that they liked each other? What will the rest of the school say about them? Find out in Cupid's Love?

P.S. I DON'T OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL...

thanx hope you like the story. 'o' Ahhhmazing story


	2. Why Are 'YOU' Here?

Cupid's Love?

Chapter 1: Why Are 'YOU' Here?

* * *

**The rain fell harder as ,13 year-old, Gabriella Montez was getting out of her parents' car. Unfortunately, Gabriella had to go to her dentist/orthodontist's appointment. Gabriella groaned under her breath. She loved the rain but... hated her orthodontist. Her orthodontist, Dr. Michelle, treated Gabriella as a 10 year old. No matter how many times Gabriella told Dr. Michelle that she was 13, Dr. Michelle "forgot", that was what she would always say.**

**Today would just be another day. She was getting braces...**_(dundundun lol sorrys continue on)_** At first Gabriella thought that when Dr. Michelle said she was getting braces, that meant she was going to another orthodontist. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Dr. Michelle was also a certified orthodontist.** _(gasp)_

* * *

_Gabriella's P.O.V._

**'Why me?,' I thought. 'Why couldn't I get to go to another orthodontist?' I swear if she hurts me I am going to get out of there and go home. Even if it means to walk the 3 miles to get home.**

**"Wait for me," I heard come from my little sister, Lilly.  
"Hurry up Lilly, you know that I'm not in a great mood," I complained.  
"Wait we have to wait for Mom, though,"Lilly told me.  
"Well if you want wait, but I want to get this over with, OK? I don't want to stay outside in the rain, waiting for Mom!"  
"Fine! Go get your BRACES then." she emphasized on the braces part which i could tell.  
"SHUT UP! You dont know what its like to get braces, and you never will! Unlike me you have perfect teeth," I screamed.  
"...MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM," yelled Lilly at the top of her lungs that I had to cover my ears, which didnt help much.  
"WHAT HAPPENED? IS EVERYONE OK? WHAT HAPPENED? ANSWER ME!" cried my mom.  
"Gabriella screamed at me," Lilly said quietly getting tears in her big brown eyes, like me she had big brown eyes that nobody could resist, she sure was good at acting for an 11 year-old.  
"Awww... Lilly are you okay? Gabriella you know better than to yell at Lilly in a public place," my mother yelled at me. ( A.N. could anyone tell me what Gabriella's mom's name is?)  
"Fine," I mumbled. Then I went inside.  
The first person I saw was a boy whom I had a crush on forever, Troy Bolton.  
I almost fainted when I saw him. He had probably known that I was staring at him, because the next thing I knew he was smiling at me. I had had a crush on him since the 3rd grade. I never told him how I had felt about him. This was because ever since we came to Dowtri Middle School, Troy has been The Jock while I've been The Geek. We just didn't fit. I was a geek and he was a jock. Troy played basketball for the Wildcats. ( I know i chose the High School Team but still... Please read on) I remember when Troy and I were in Pre-K.**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Hi my name is Gabriella, whats your name?"  
"Hi my name is Troy."  
"Do you wanna play?"  
"Sure, by the way did you know that you are very pretty?"  
*Blushes*  
"Are you shy?"  
"A little bit. But you said that you would play with me, so come on."  
"Okay, do you wanna go on the slides?"  
"Yeah"_

_(Two Hours Later)_

_"Bye, Gabriella"  
"Bye Troy"  
*Troy walked off*  
*Then Troy made his Mom wait for a second while he ran back to Gabriella and kissed her on the cheek. Then he said " I really like you" and ran off to his Mom._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

**I still remember that day. Now my laptop has 'I REALLY LIKE YOU' as its background.**

* * *

_Troy's P.O.V._

**"Hi Gabriella,"I said quietly.  
I guess she didn't hear me. Was I too quiet? I tried to say hi again louder this time.  
"Hi Gabriella"**

**"Huh? Oh hi troy," she replied quietly, too.  
"Why are you here," she asked me?  
"Why are YOU here," I asked her back.**

* * *

Hi people! I hope you liked that chapter. This is my first story that I have ever written. But if you want I can stop. Just click on the button just underneath. Tell me how you like it. (I wont get mad if you dont like it) Thanx Ta-Ta For Now.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately not yet. maybe soon.... Then T**h**e WORLD!!!!MWAHHHHHHAAHAAAAAA. srrys continue...**

* * *

_Gabriella's P.O.V._  
**"Um..."was all i could manage, because in the next second i could hear my mother yell to me.  
"Gabriella hurry up please. You need to get your braces now!"  
"that..." i said quietly before running into the room where i was going to get my braces.** _Why did my mother have to say that?Why couldn't she have just waited for me instead of having to call me, loudly if i might add? i hope Troy didn't care too much. i just like him to much._

**Then she realized that she didn't like him anymore.... She loved him. (WOW... continue on.) She stopped in her tracks and turned around. Troy was looking to where she was, except he couldn't see her. She was looking in a mirror.**

_Flashback:_

_"Hi" "Umm.. Troy?"  
He couldn't see her which she didn't know. She was only in Kindergarten.  
"Troy are you there?"  
_

_Troy's P.O.V._

_"Gabriella? Where are you? I don't see you. Wait stay where you are. Let's play hide-and-seek!" I said enthusiastically.  
"OK" I heard her say.  
"GABRIELLA! GABRIELLA WHERE ARE YOU?" Hmmm... I thought of a way to find Gabriella. "GABRIELLA! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK I'LL CALL YOU ELLA, OK?ELLA!!! ELLA!!!"  
Just then Troy heard Gabriella giggle. So I sneaked up to a wall and turned my head towards her direction. I saw a mirror with her in it! "Gabriella are you stuck in that mirror?!!!! GABRIELLA COME OUT OF THERE!  
"I'm not in the mirror silly? What is a mirror? Is it that thing", she said pointing to the mirror,"I call that 'Picture of you'.  
"That's a mirror silly!"  
"Oh, i was trying to tell you that i have to go home. School finished 1 and a half hours ago. My mommy's calling me. Bye!"  
"OK. Bye Ella! Wait you don't care if i call you that right?"  
"No, you can call me Ella." Then she rushed back to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We both blushed then she left._

**Present:**

Troy's P.O.V.

_Why did she just leave like that? I mean this is also an orthodontist clinic too, right? _**I looked over at a sign. it read '_Dr. Michelle's Dentist and Orthodontist Clinic'. _**_Well then again, i would have been pretty embarrassed if my mom called me and said..._

**"Troy, come on Dr. Michelle is waiting for you," I heard my mother yell.  
**_That.  
_**"I'm coming."  
"Go to the door at the end of the hall on the left."  
"OK"  
**_I wonder if I'll see Gabriella on my way there? Wait a second. Dr. Michelle had only 3 rooms and two of them where for the regular dentist appointments. The one for the orthodontist appointments, which was what i had, since i would need braces unless the retainers worked. That meant that i would see Gabriella. Its too bad i can't tell her how i feel about her like i did in first grade. Oh well she probably doesn't feel that way about me._

**I walked into the room and saw Gabriella on the other side getting her braces. It looked like it hurt. I could see her pained expression. I smiled at her and she replied with a weak smile. Poor Gabi. I hope I don't have to get braces. I just want retainers for now. Hopefully the retainers will ony have to be on during the night. I wonder if she remembers First Grade?**

_Flashback:_

_Troy's P.O.V._

_"Gabriella are you there, come on we'll be late for school on the first day."  
"Coming,Troy. Bye Mommy."  
"Bye Sweetie"  
"Hi Troy thank you for waiting for me."  
"Its okay. I have a question... Do you umm..."  
"Yeah" I could tell she was nervous.  
"Do you wanna be my umm... girlfriend?"  
"Even if we're in FIRST GRADE (sorry had to do that to emphasize that they are in FIRST GRADE) I think I will be your girlfriend"  
"Really, because I always see people holding hands when they are boyfriend/girlfriend."  
"Oh okay, I guess we can hold hands." Then she held her hand out to me. I took it greatful that she hadn't not accept. Then I noticed that I was holding my breath when she gave me her hand.  
"Gabriella they also do something else, but I don't think we should yet."  
"Do what?"  
I whispered in her ear"KISS"  
"Oh okay, i think your right. Maybe we should wait a little. I had gotten dissapointed and relieved when she said that. Then we marched in holding hands. We both heard the teachers go "Awwwww". But we didnt mind. Instead we smiled and kept walking.  
"I like you"  
"I like you too, Gabriella"  
_

**Yeah I know not too good. But i am really tired. I just wanna go to sleep for the weekend. I'll try to write more if i get at least some more reviews. If no one likes it then i might just take the story off the Night.**

* * *


	4. Athour's Note

**Athour's Note:**

**Ummmmm,lets see....I'm just gonna erase this and start a new story...Cause I've got massive writer's block. And its not going away....  
But I'm gonna start a new story..It might or might not be high school musical.I'm just gonna put a poll up so you !**

-Bat


	5. Author's Note 2

Author's note::

Umm... Well I guess I should say that the poll will be ending on Friday at around 4:00 EST. Thanx!

-Asha


End file.
